


观音座

by Zululululululu



Category: d5主播
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zululululululu/pseuds/Zululululululu
Summary: 清汤寡水，肉体鱼汪精神汪鱼，女装汪老师看完不许骂我





	观音座

\--  
“名字？单位？”  
“小汪……没有单位，草台班子罢了。”  
这次被抓进来的看上去是个年轻人，看起来不太老实，小将们捆他的时候费了好大一番力气，进来的时候身上摸得到血。头鱼把手电筒打开，一瞬间跳进眼帘的惨白的脸着实下了他一跳，那脸上慢慢浮现出两个酒窝来。  
“不许笑。”头鱼扬了扬手中的皮带作势要打——虽然大多时候是虚张声势，身边另一位年长一点的红卫兵在皮带扣的响声中问他：“叫他先写陈述吧，反正最近我们忙——”  
头鱼还没来得及问出“什么事”，那边已经蹬蹬蹬跑过去把办公室的灯打开了。头鱼发现面前的人留着长发，脸上抹着胡乱的妆容，似乎是已经习惯了眼前的一切，靠在椅子上闭目养神。  
“你这头发可不能留。”  
“诶，不，不用，”小汪抬起布满勒痕的双手挡了他一下，笑得有些谄媚，“你们到时候拉我游街，留着长头发好抓。”  
他只好点点头，把稿纸扔在小汪面前：“那你写吧。”  
“我写不好啊——您教教我吧！”还在笑。  
“啧，”头鱼不耐烦地坐下，“就是想想，你从小到大犯过的错误，越详细越好，还有，如果知道别人的也写上，组织会落实的。将功补过懂吗？”他回忆着队长说过的话，眼前这人应该算是牛鬼蛇神，既然是牛鬼蛇神——  
“你这是扮的什么？”  
“观音啊，观世音菩萨。”小汪撩开覆盖住额头的刘海，让他看见眉心的一点朱砂。  
“庙会的那个？”  
“对啊，不过你看到的应该是我师父。”  
“你师父呢？”  
“他走的早。”小汪笑了笑。门外传来脚步声，伴随着红卫兵们推门而入的声音，他低下头去又一言不发了。  
\--  
关他们的地方是个小庙，里面还有残破的佛像，因为太结实不好砸，被涂满了各种标语。观音座的背后有个破洞，一直没有人去堵上。头鱼晚上睡不着，一个人爬起来瞎转悠，四面八方的神佛在昏暗的光线下越发显现出嗔怒的神色，唯有观音还是慈眉善目的。他不由得靠近前去，观音的长袖上粘着打倒一切的标语，两弯柳叶眉随着慈祥的面容舒展，恍惚间他几乎以为这是活的，他甚至能听见呼吸——  
——莲花座背后传来的喘息声。  
他吓得腿直打颤，颤抖着把手电光投过去，黑暗中蠕动的东西僵硬了一下，他才看清楚那是连接在一起的三个人，中间那个是观音——哦不，小汪，衣物垂在脚边。两个年轻男孩飞快地提上了裤子又系好了腰带，看着他，有板有眼地说：“观音是我们的阶级敌人，操他等于批斗观音，知道吗？”  
小汪一个人趴在地上喘了会儿气，待到另外两个红卫兵已经走开，膝盖着地拖拽着衣襟一步一步“走”到头鱼面前，他还是观音的扮相，雪白的脸颊和远山一般黛色的眉毛，仰起头看他的时候脸上有微微的汗珠。  
“……你抽烟吗？”  
头鱼摇了摇头。  
“我要活下去……”他抬手擦了擦脸，神经质一般地絮絮叨叨起来，“这里算是好地方了……我打听过了，从这里回去的人是最多的……”话说到一般又抬眼看了眼头鱼，酒窝一闪带着亲昵：“你也是新来的吧？”  
头鱼一伸手摁住他的后脑勺吻他，他们一同堕入莲花座背后深深的黑暗中。  
\--  
“你穿深绿色军装戴着这个不好看……”小汪一边拖地一边不忘点评他。头鱼擦着主席像胸针不回答。小汪的长发是很多人泄欲的工具，因此免除了被剃掉一半的厄运，但时间长了难免打结沾灰，他的背影看上去有些疯疯癫癫的。  
看见头鱼仍然专心擦拭手中的金属玩意，还不时在太阳底下照照。小汪又凑上来说：“得嘞，就一首饰看你宝贵的，我也有，就是被没收了。”  
“你有什么？”  
“耳坠子，见过吗小朋友？里面是翡翠蓝的珠子，外边镶着金银……”  
头鱼就凑过去看，丰润的耳垂上确实有小孔。在莲花座的洞里的时候小汪常常命令他咬自己是耳垂，只是晚上太黑看不见耳洞。说实话那玩意儿口感真不错，柔软温热裹着一层薄薄的白色绒毛。小汪的身体也是柔软温热的，头鱼想着，把他吃下去是不是就再也不用挨饿受冻了。  
“疼吗？”  
“哈？你去问打了鼻环的牛，问问它疼不疼吧。”  
头鱼想起有一次抄家从一个资本家屋里顺出来的耳坠子，翡翠做底，绿得发蓝。  
“我见过那样的坠子……我还可以送你，不过你只能晚上戴给我看。”  
“这不好吧，我是敌人呀。”  
“晚上不是，白天是。”  
“……”  
\--  
庙里的人越来越多，几乎住不下了。  
“小汪的话让他回莲花乡吧，正好那边缺人，而且他对那里不陌生——”新来的政委比他们都要年长，对谁都很关照。大家都很满意自己的安排，唯独小汪不满意。“凭什么让我回去！我明明先来的！我师父就他妈死在那，”那层不紧不慢的含笑的观音面具突然被卸下了，他双眼血红，怔愣了一秒，大笑起来“行……行！你们都答应了的！那好吧！大爷的……我就把你们干的腌臜事儿都说出去，说说……说说你们晚上都干了什么——”  
“他什么意思？”新政委睡眠沉，不知道发生了什么。  
“没什么，没什么，”头鱼感觉小腿被人猛踹了一脚，赶紧冲上前去捂住了小汪的嘴，紧接着他的同伴们一拥而上，把人捆扎结实。身体仿佛失去了控制，一连串似乎不是出自他大脑的话语从他嘴边流出：“政委您不知道，他这人有精神疾病……”  
\--  
下雨了，似乎还有雷声。  
小庙有了一个真正意义上的安稳夜，扰乱夜色的罪魁祸首被捆在观音像底下，安静得很，就是下巴还在流血。  
一个腰带系得极紧胸前主席像锃亮的年轻人走过去，雨声掩盖了他们的说话声。  
“明天就要走了……我送你的坠子呢？”  
“扔了。你他妈也别想好……我会说出去的，我全会说出去，搞男人……这可是生活作风的大问题，你完了，你们都完了。”  
红卫兵摇摇头走了，大约还踹了地上的人一脚。  
雨夜没有给地上的人报复的机会，一道闪电劈穿了小庙，土木结构的小房子瞬间起了火，观音像被一分为二，那个曾经藏污纳垢的洞口大敞开着，火焰无分别地吞噬一切。  
\--  
没有新闻，新闻无暇顾及小庙区区几十人的死活，有的只是传言。  
传言只有一个年轻的红卫兵因为没睡而逃了出来，身上裹着混乱中胡乱披上的沾满了水的床单，床单角有两个圆圆的压痕，像是原主人藏了东西进去——  
女人们觉得那形状像坠子，老人们坚信那是神明的指痕。

end.


End file.
